Hearts on fire
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Nearly first Hannah Montana fic. But I did 1 though. They got this dance. With a obviouse couple MXO, And...A couple I like. LXJ No flames please?
1. Boring beginning

"Miley! Are you ready?" Lilly yelled

Miley jumped up from his seat.

"I'm ready!...for what?" She asked confused.

"The 'hearts on fire' dance?" Lilly asked.

"Oh...that Um. Well.." She stammered.

"Oh so you don't gots a date?" Lilly asked.

"Well...I kinda forgot..?" She said blushing.

"Miley! This Hannah Montana feasko is messing up your original life!" She cried.

"Sorry Lilly..I just have alot of concerts on the way. After all I am a ROCK STAR!" She said doing the head bang.

Lilly had a disturbed look on her face.

"Yeah ok.." She mumbled.

"Well you better find a date soon. Most of the boys in school are taken.." She said.

Oliver barged in on their conversation.

"Hi ladies.: He said pulling up his pants.

"Nice entrance.." Lilly mumbled.

"You guys got a date?" Oliver asked.

"NO!" They both yelled.

Miley turned to Lilly.

"Wait..you didn't tell me you didn't have one.." She said waving her finger.

Lilly started to sweat.

"I was worried about you..?" She said.

"Well I'm not going with anyone either. But hey, since we're not. We could just hang out at my place or something." Oliver suggested.

Miley and Lilly looked at there naive friend.

"Oliver! We will get a date! Don't you worry." Miley said swinging her finger.

"Well im gonna go searchin. Good luck guys." He said walking out the door.

Jackson walked in with dirt all over him.

"Jackson..? What in the world.." She said in shock.

"Mrs, Hammiltons dog is a devil...now if you'l excuse me...I got worms in my shirt..And their half way up my shirt.." He said. He walked slowely up the stairs.

"I don't think im gonna be useing the bathroom anytime soon.." Miley said.

Lilly nodded.

Chapter 1 done.

Not much going on now but just wait


	2. Depressing Lilly comes to town

**Few hours later**

Oliver smacked threw Miley's house (Without knocking!)

"Hey Oliver, whats up?"

"I found me a date..!" He said catching his breath.

"Who?" Miley asked.

"Hannah Montana!" He said waving his arms around.

Miley frowned.

"No Oliver, im waiting for someone special." She said.

Oliver smacked his hands on the table.

"But with you hanging out with me at school girls will be al over me. Please Miley!" He begged.

"But then people will think I am going out with you.." She said taking a bite of an apple.

"Not unless we break up later!" He added.

Miley looked into her apple and made a strange look.

"You ever wonder how worms get in these?" She asked skipping the subject.

"Miles!" He yelled snapping his fingers, giving Miles a bounce.

"Alright Oliver..Fine." She said giving in.

"Yes! Thankyou Miley! Your-"

"BUT! Only untell you find a new one. Ya got that boy?" She said pulling onto his coller.

"Yes ma'am." He answered.

Oliver ran out of the house like a bullet on fire.

"That boy..." She mumbled.

Lilly smacked the door opened.

"I can sence your not...wait...Yep I can sence your not happy." She said taking another bite.

"I did my best to look good in school...but still, no one asked me." She said whiping her eyes. "You?"

"I'm going with Oliver as Hanna Montana." She said.

"I had a feeling you two would be together.." She said grabbing her apple.

"Only untell he finds a date." She added, she snagged her apple back.

"Tell me Miles, am I that HOPELESS?" Lilly asked depressed.

Miley didn't answere.

"Dear Lilly..that is a question I cannot answere..ever.." She said. She took another big bite of her apple.

Lilly had tears rolling down her face like a waterfall.

"Hey wait! Ask the main DJ if you can be the main DJ!" She said.

Lilly frowned.

"Miley! Your supposed to be my best friend! Help me!" She panicked.

"Okay! Lilly for the first time in 14 years...I got nothing." She said throwing her apple away.

_Curse this friendship..._

Lilly sat on the floor useless.

Jackson walked to the counter getting a (You guessed it) apple.

"Lilly? What're you doing on the floor? The ants creep there everynoght." He said taking a bite.

"Right now...I don't want to talk..INFACT!...I wish I wasen't in this world.." She said curling up.

Jackson slowely turned to Miley.

"Don't look at me." She said.

"Too late." He said.

Jackson got closer to Miley.

"What's wrong with Lilly?" He whispered.

"Well...She doesn't have a date for the hearts on fire dance. And well..she thinks its the end of the world." She said.

Jackson raised an eye brow.

"That is a sticky sitch.." He said scratching his head.

"Yeah...well im off the the store." She said grabbing her coat.

"W-where are you going?" Jackson stammered.

"To the mall, I gotta get me a dress for me to party in." She said. She slammed the door shut. Leaving Jackson alone with...small blue Lilly.

"Um, Lilly..Don'tcha think you outta be headdin home?" He asked.

"mwaa...wa...a...ahha...waa.." She moaned in her shirt.

Jackson bend down.

"uh..Lilly?" He asked.

"Shut up..!" She cried.

"Ok then.." He said walking upstairs.


	3. Lunch face off

Lilly sat up in Jacksons bed.

"Lilly? You really gotta get out of here. If my daddy finds you in my room..well, lets just say I wont be hanging with any female anymore." She said worried.

Lilly sat up looking at the roof.

"What happened?" She asked confused.

"You were walking out of my house when you fell off the porch CARELESSLY." He said looking seriouse.

"Don't freak Jack im fine.." She said getting up slowely.

"Lilly, I couldn't help over hearing the conversation you and Miley had earlier." He said.

"OH THE END OF THE WORLD IS NEAR!" She cried in his pillow, falling backwards completely fogetting about her head being smacked.

"Lilly! Pull yourself together!" He said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Look, there will be other dances. You just gotta learn that this one wont be your night." He said.

Lilly looked up at him.

"Maybe your right.." She said rubbing her eyes.

Jackson smiled. It made Lilly's heart blaze.

_...He has a nice smile._

"Thanks Jackson. And uhh...sorry for making you feel uncomfortable." She said smiling.

"Oh sure Lilly. Here ill escort you out." He said helping her out of bed.

Lilly slowely walked to the door.

"Tell Miley I said bye." She said.

Jackson did a small wave.

"Will do." He said.

She closed the door shut. Leaving Jackson standing still.

"I took care of that rather nicely.."

**Middle school.**

Miley walked in the lunch room looking curiouse.

She saw Lilly sitting at a table by herself

"Hey Lilly." She said.

Lilly didn't say anything. She just took some food and put it in her mouth.

She moved next to Lilly.

"How ya doin?" She asked again rapping her arm around her.

Lilly pushed her away off the seat. Her food landed on her chest. Everyone was in gasp.

"Lilly!" She yelled.

Lilly wasen't afraid, she just sat there quietly.

Miley counted to 10 )

She sat next to Lilly again.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Thanks for standing by me by the way Miles..Your a true friend.." She said.

Miley smiled.

"Thanks...wait, Was that sarcasem?" She asked.

"Your good.." She said taking a drink.

Miley raised an eye brow.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"Last night! thanks for the advise! Thanks to you I could hardly walk!" Lilly cried.

Miley made a sad look.

"I'm sorry Miley." She said patting her back.

"Luckily, your brother was there." She said.

"Jackson? Ugh, what did he do to you?" She asked disturbed.

"Nothing, just that I fell off the porch and I was in his room and he help me back up to my house. Unlike you, he helped me." She said eating her cheerios.

Miley had a strange look on her face.

"My brother? Helped you?" She asked.

"Infact, Miley I don't think Jacksons all bad at all really." She said.

"Well if you think that just marry him then.." She mumbled.

Lilly spat out her food.

"Tst, hes like 2 grades higher then me.." She mumbled.

Mileys's eyes widened.

"Um, I gotta go to class.." She said walking away.

_Hope Lilly's alright in the head.._


	4. Thoughts

Lilly went threw out the day depressed, but she would always remember what Jackson said.

Miley caught up with her on the way home.

"Lilly..Could you talk to me a sec?" She asked.

"I dunno...could I?" She answered.

Miley made a confusing look.

"Miley...I forgive you..But, it would be nice to have my best friend talking.." She said frowning.

"I'm sorry Lilly! I promise I'll do better!" She begged.

Lilly did a small smile.

"Looking forward to it." She said patting her back.

"So I'll help you get a date." She said smiling.

"Miley..I'm not going to the dance.." She said walking faster.

Miley twirled her around.

"Not going?" She yelled.

Lilly frowned again.

"I knew you'de freak out.." She said.

"Ofcourse! My best friend in the whole world not going to the dance?" She said.

"I'm not searching all over the school for a date..Sorry Miles. I hope you have fun tonight.." She said.

She walked away.

Miley frowned.

_Poor Lilly.._

**Miley's house**

Miley walked inside throwing her book bag on the couch.

"Hey Miles." Jackson greeted.

"Where's dad?" Miley asked.

"He went out for a while...something about getting nachos.." He said.

Miley sad quietly.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked.

"Lilly doesn't have a date for our dance...And I think its all my fault." She said scratching his her head.

Jackson was quiet.

"That's too bad. I remember when I was in 8th grade. Everything was easy. 10th grade is difficault now.." He said.

Miley was quiet after her brother said that.

"but, I always think of life as an adventure. Who knows what will happen now." He said smiling.

Miley looked ahead of her facing the wall.

"I hope Lilly realises that." He said.

He walked upstairs.

_Life...really is something..._

Miley got up and walked to the kitchen and got some juice.

"I better get ready.."


	5. Night to remember

Miley walked downstairs in her baby blue dress.

"Wow.." Jackson said in suprise.

Miley smiled.

"Thanks but..Still feel bad." She said walking all the way down.

"So you need a ride?" Jackson asked.

"If you don't mind." She said.

Miley and Jackson ran to his car. Riding to the school.

The car ride was quiet.

"So, you excited?" Jackson asked.

Miley didn't answere at first.

"Miles?" He asked.

"Yeah im powered up." She said.

Jackson looked to the road and stopped the car.

Miley jumped out.

"Thanks Jackson.." She said quietly.

She closed the door.

"Cya Miles." He said.

He road off into the fog.

Miley had a sad look untell she walked in.

Oliver ran up to her.

"Hey Miley, ready?" He asked.

Miley looked to Oliver.

"I don't deserve to have fun.." She said.

Oliver made a sad face.

"Why?" He asked.

"My best friend isent here to have fun...and I shouldn't be." She said,

Oliver raised her chin up.

"Lilly would want you to.." He whispered.

Miley didn't say anything. Oliver walked in the school. With Miley fallowing,

**Lilly's house**

Lilly sat on the couch eating her coco puffs watching TV, when the door bell rang. SHe got up and answered the door. There. Jackson stood.

"Jackson? What are you doing here?" She asked. Hiding the cerial behind her.

"I came for you, I want to acompany you to the dance." He said smiling.

Lilly dropped her food on the ground. The food was scattered.

Jackson looked behind her.

"Oh Jackson, um. thanks but. I don't have a dress and Its kinda suddden." She said blushing.

"It's ok. we can pick up a dress along the way." He said.

Lilly smiled.

"If you insist." She said.

She ran out the door with a hand full of coco puffs.

**Dance**

Oliver and Miley walked to the dance floor.

"Well..no one asked me out besides you." He said smiling. "Still wanna dance?"

Miley did a small smile. "Sure."

SHe placed her arms around his neck and danced slowely.

The door swung open. In came Lilly and Jackson armed.

Miley and the whole schools jaw dropped in suprise.

Lilly walked in with a proud smile on her face. Jackson the same way.

Miley broke free from Oliver and ran to Lilly hugging her tightly.

"You came.." She said.

Lilly hugged her back.

"Yeah, and with your brother." She said smiling.

Jackson smiled.

"Jacksons...your date?" She asked suprised.

"Yeah, yeah hes my date." She said smiling.

Jackson held her hand.

"Ready?" He asked.

A bunch of girls ran up to Jackson pushing Lilly out of the way.

"Aren't you supposed to be in hight school?" They all asked.

"Yeah. But im here with my date." He said.

"WHO?" They all asked.

"Lilly." He answered.

They turned to the girl in a red dress.

She waved.

The girls had a disturbed look.

"Let us kow when you change your mind.." One whispered. They walked off.

Jackson frowned.

Lilly walked up to him.

"Jackson..your not believing what those girls say, right?" She asked honestly.

Jackson shook his head.

"I'm only here for you Lilly.." He said touching his cheek.

She smiled looking up at him.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." He answered. They both walked to the dance floor. Jackson placed his hand around Lilly's weighst. She rapped her arms around his neck and danced around.

"Thanks..for asking me out.." She whispered.

"Sure Lilly...anything for you.." He said with some red across his face.

Lilly smiled..

_Best dance ever..I wonder how it will go down in the future...Well, everydays an adventure, Well just have to see.._

_END_

Tad short but thanks all )


End file.
